


The future is now

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Crossfire ending trilogy [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, Gen, Hospital, Short Story, post last episode, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post the events of Crossfire. Takes place in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The future is now

Castle and Beckett were fortunate that someone heard the gun shots and called 911. Beckett lost consciousness on the way to the hospital. She was dreaming about what happened in the last twenty four hours. Nearly losing Castle and herself to solving LokSat. Alexis and Martha hugging castle. Watching Veckrom and the gang go off from the Precinct. A series of beeps drew Beckett's attention awaking her to a white pristine room where beside her was Castle reading a novel.

"And they shared a long, passionate kiss." Beckett finished.

Castle looked up from the novel then closed the book.

"You are awake." Castle said,taking her hand.

"How long have I been out?" Beckett asked.

"Two days."  Castle said.

"Two days. . ." Beckett said.

"Esposito and Ryan left some get well cards," Castle said. "Lanie left you several get well balloons."

Beckett looked over to see a crowded table. Most likely from everyone in the precinct not just Esposito and Ryan. They probably handed out cards to everyone and told them what her condition was. She would not be surprised if her fanfare was more than Castle's especially after being shot in the torso. The pain killers were easing the aching coming from her body. She saw several balloons tied around roses and tulips on several of the chairs. There was a brown teddy bear that had a red bow around its neck next to the leg of one chair. Vikram probably got that for Beckett and left it there as a gift. Beckett looked over in the direction of Castle.

"And you?" Beckett asked.

"Fortunately for me I had a bullet in my shoulder," Castle said, pointing to his left shoulder with his right hand. He was in a white plaid shirt with a black suit. "Doctors tell me the pain will go away on its own. It hurts to move my left arm but I am no ordinary human. I am writer. The writer doesn't usually die by a copper bullet to the shoulder. Better yet, a _silver_ bullet would do the trick."

Beckett had a short laugh.

"I see your sense of humor is still there." Beckett said.

Castle shrugged.

"Not the first time I have been shot." Castle said.

"Is Caleb dead?" Beckett asked.

"Dead as a doornail, this time," Castle said, then he rubbed the side of his chin looking off into the distance. "I have been wondering if he had a twin brother. . ."

Kate felt relieved hearing that he was dead. Dead for real this time. Castle trailed of throwing theories how there could be two Caleb's in New York City. Which sounded a bit like the usual ideas Castle would have when coming on a crime scene where a victim had somehow ended up in which was most of the time strange and unusual. No more ties to LokSat attempting to kill her and Castle. It was over. Except for the trial that was going to take months likely at advance to get completed. Kate could look forward to a bright future with Castle. To spend the rest of her life with. When she was locked in a freezer with Castle, Kate knew, she just knew, that this was the man who would stick by her side through thick and thin. Dying in his arms. They could have died together holding hands. 

But fate could not stand them dying.

So a young couple heading to their apartment came out of the elevator and heard, in the nick of the time, the gun shot coming from Richard Castle's apartment.

A doctor in a white coat entered the room.

"How are my patients today?" Doctor Connor asked.

"We are fine," Beckett said, looking over toward Castle with a smile then back to the doctor. "Nothing  that pain killers cannot fix."

"Well, the three of you are fortunate to have made it." Connor said.

"Three of us?" Castle and Beckett said at once.

Connor picked up the clipboard then checked through it.

"Fortunately the bullet went under your breast and not the uterus," Connor said, putting the clippboard down  onto the foot rest. "It is a miracle the baby didn't get killed." He looked up to see they had equally surprised looks on their faces. "Ooh, you didn't know."

"We haven't been exactly trying . . ." Castle said.

"Congratulations,  Mr Castle, and Mrs Beckett,"  Connor said, with a grin on his face. "Mrs Castle, you will be discharged from the hospital in three days."

"Looks like Alexis is going to be a big sister." Beckett said,looking over toward Castle.

Connor walked out of the room.

"What do we call the little one?" Castle asked.

"I was thinking of Johanna." Beckett said.

"Johanna build a snow man?" Castle asked.

Beckett glared at Castle.

"No, Castle." Beckett said.

"You never know how people would use that to make  Frozen puns with our daughter's name," Castle said. "I don't want that happening to her."

"It would be a innocent joke." Beckett said.

Castle turned his head to the side with a "I know. But I can't help but be worried."

"That is very mature of you." Beckett said.

"What about Martha?" Castle suggested.

"No." Beckett said.

"Jenny." Castle suggested, again.

"How about Alice?" Beckett suggested.

"That sounds like a good name." Castle said, after a pause.

"We have nine months to plan and prepare for this baby if it is a girl," Beckett said.  "Which we don't know for sure. It could be a boy! We have to consider boy names, too."

"I have a feeling it will be a girl," Castle said. "Considering what Simon Doyle told us a few years back."

"He said we would have two boys and one girl." Beckett said.

Castle nodded.

"The future is now,Beckett," Castle said. "Time travel or no time travel we are going to have a one big happy family. Eventually I am going to write serious literature because I can't always write about Nikki Heat solving mysteries with her side kick."

"Aw,"  Beckett said. "Think you can squeeze in twelve more books?"

"A lot of things can happen in twelve years to Nikki," Castle said. "I will see what I can do."

"Castle." Beckett said.

"Yes?" Castle said. 

"Come closer." Beckett said.

Castle close to her then Beckett brought him closer to speak into his ear.

"Don't kill my character off like Derrick Storm." Beckett said.

Beckett let go of his shirt collar letting him now come face to face with Beckett.

"I won't." Castle said, as he squeezed her hand and their foreheads touched.

_I will have your back, Beckett, always._

**The End.**


End file.
